1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiprocessors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for multithreaded execution of single-thread programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many processing systems today, such as personal computers (PCs), single chip multiprocessors (CMP) play an important roll in executing multithreaded programs. The threads that these processors may process and execute are independent of each other. For instance, threads may be derived from independent programs or from the same program. Some threads are compiled creating threads that do not have dependencies between themselves. In a multi-threading environment, however, some single-thread applications may be too difficult to convert explicitly into multiple threads. Also, running existing single-thread binaries on multi-threading processor does not exploit the multi-threading capability of the chip.